User blog:Swimswimfruit/Mafioso and Pirate
As war rages on, we see the only people of interest that we have not seen yet... The Espada Pirates. Hermes shoots a few lead bullets from his small pistols and headshots two guys that were trying to backstab Muramasa. Muramasa himself saw it coming, but placed his trust on the sniper of the Espadas, continuing with his attack against ten Mafiosos. hacking and slashing all in his way. Sher and NWW are see teaming up against a few other strong looking ones, tearing them appart rather visiously in their animal forms. Ray: Get lost. In an instant, Ray uses his powers to decay the bodies of twenty Mafiosos around him, killing them, and clearing the area around him. He then unsheathes his reversed-blade sword and dashes, attacking another group of soldiers. Serena is running, dodging slashes around her with skill never seen before from her. She creates a glass road that makes it easier to move, and with some glass skates dashes forward, heading straight to the one she picked to fight against... The Force's only woman, Ina herself. Meanwhile Hermes has taken down another fourteen snipers all around the place, running around like crazy. Hermes: Duuude! If i'm supposed to protect them from gunmen, this will never end! Mafiosos are known for their skill with guns! For the first time in a while though, we see a sharp look on Hermes' face, as he takes out his biggest gun. Hermes: I'm not gonna lose though... I won't let them go throught that again... Hermes continues using a combination of his gun skills with his material-creating devil fruit to defeat many more. As the rest continue fighting their way through the swarms of suits wearing men, Muramasa gets dangerously close to Ina, who was seating on a big chair, surrounded by suited men. Muramasa: I have to end this quickly... Let's see how many I can take without any interferances. Muramasa is wielding his two katana swords with the special tsubas. He dashes, and with moves fitting for the third most powerfull member of a Yonko pirate crew, he destroyes the enemies that stand in his way... Around fifty meters away from Ina, he picks up speed. Just as he passes by another Mafioso wielding a minigun, he decapitates him, dodging the bullets efficiently too. ???: Rest in Peace. Muramasa's haki goes off in his head like crazy, warning him about an imminent threat. He only has less than a second to dodge, and manages to barely evade by falling on his right on purpose. From above, a man cloaked in a black cape comes flying down, wielding a straight black sword, thrusting it down with the intent to impale Muramasa's head. Muramasa looks at the opponent, who is now standing up and taking out his sword from the ground. He lifts his hand up to his face, and confirms the fact that his devil mask was slashed cleanly in two... He rips off the pieces and throws them in the ground, throwing away his samurai straw hat too. Muramasa: I won't rest so easily... I have a task before that. Man: That's what they all say. The cloaked man appears infront of Muramasa in the blink of an eye, with his sword aimed at Muramasa's eye. He is ready to stab his opponennt, but Muramasa reacts with equal speed and intercepts the stab with one blade, parrying it. In the same time, he swings the other sword at the man with power. The assasin lifts his Haki-clad arm and blocks Muramasa's attack, only to realise that the power behind the attack was strong enough to break a few rocks that were far behind them. Man: I see you are not as weak as they say you are... Red Sword Muramasa. Muramasa: I'm only weak compared to the captain and vice-captain... A glimpse of madness appears in Muramasa's eyes, but dissapears almost instantly. He tries many techinques against his opponent, but the man blocks them all with either his haki-covered hands or his sword. Muramasa: *still attacking* It is common courtesy to give your name to the ones you fight. Man: If you think this is a fight, you are a fool. The man dissapears from sight, raising his own speed by a notch, and tries to decapitate Muramasa. The swordsman however uses some of his own true speed and apperas behind his attacker. with another trick up his sleeve. If you wanna say "This is an assasination", you are the fool. Muramasa actually uses his true speed and implaes his opponent with the twin swords joint... The blades are crafted in such a way that, when combined, they have just a few centimeters of a gap... As a result, the wound that is created is hard to stitch. Man: *Takes a few steps back, suprised* You had it in you, it seems, old man. Muramasa: There's a ton more of where that came from. The man throws away his cape, and Muramasa sets his eyes on the man's true outfit... One of the few men on this side of the battlefield that are not wearing a suit, the man is doning a tight leather one-piece that has weapons attached all over it.... Knifes, guns, needles, small pockets filled with stuff... An assasin's arsenal. Man: This should take more than expected... but I will not fail Ina. Ina is seen in the distance, looking at the two men fight... Ina: My strongest assasin, Gil.I wonder if Owari-sama was right to let him fight the Espada swordsman. I do not want to lose such a valuable asset! Gil instantly uses a small lighter that he carried to burn the wound and close it, and then picks up two daggers and dasehs at Muramasa. Muramasa: This war that you guys are fighting... We came here to end it. Around us, beneath us, such chaos... I lived my life in turmoil, and made a living by making swords that kill... When I met Captain Magnus, I felt it, that he is a pacifist that would bring this world to a better state... His blood and sweat has already given us so much, and seeing a sick bastard like Owari try to steal our light defies everything I stand for! PREPARE! Muramsa takes a step, swinging his swords, and the sound of metal clashing can be heard through the arena, as we simply look at the sky. Category:Blog posts